A naked-eye 3D technology, that is, a technology for watching a 3D image without glasses, has its greatest advantage in getting rid of constraint of the glasses. At present, the naked-eye 3D technology can be divided into three types: a parallax light-shielding plate type, a lenticular lens type, and a directional backlight type. Among them, the lenticular lens 3D technology comprises a liquid crystal lens technology.
A liquid crystal lens is achieved by driving a liquid crystal layer with an electric field; the more an actual effective refractive index profile of the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens comes close to a standard effective refractive index profile, the better the display effect is; the control to the actual effective refractive index of the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens determines the imaging quality of the liquid crystal lens. So far, an effective refractive index profile of the liquid crystal lens is mainly adjusted through a method which regulates an electrode structure of the liquid crystal lens, but the effect thereof is poor.